Scotchy Beginnings
by ValaMagic
Summary: Another 4.20 Cinderella in the Cardboard tag. Booth and Brennan talking drunk at the end of the episode


AN: As promised another tag to 4.20... this way i can start fresh when i've seen mayhem :) Anyway, enjoy and as always leave reviews, compliments, criticisms, pointless ramblings if you like, all enjoyed.

Scotchy Beginnings

"Booth?" She was completely drunk, but then again so was Booth. His best bottle of scotch was all but gone, but it was Bones ,and there was no one he'd rather drink it with.

"Bones?" He asked in the same whiny singsong she'd used.

"Do you remember that case?" she asked sadly lounging on his couch with her bare feet in his lap.

"Which case?"

"The one with the horse people" she sounded disgusted, Booth laughed.

"Yeah. I remember. What about it?"

"Afterwards, in the diner" he had a feeling he knew where she was going "You said it was just crappy sex, or something like that I can't remember right now. And then you said that making love was way better, or something"

"Yeah, I guess I did say that. Crappy sex, at least compared to the real thing" he remembered, he'd wanted her to say something then, to ask him to teach her, but her agreeing with him had been enough.

"I want to know what that feels like. I want you to make love to me" As she said it she launched herself across the couch and onto his lap spilling some of the scotch onto his carpet on the way.

"No Bones" It took all his self control to push her away and back into a sitting position next to him, but where Bones was concerned he didn't want to have any regrets and if he had sex with her that night he would have regretted it.

"Don't you think I'm attractive... no one's ever complained in the past" She dropped her head down to her chest and Booth thought he could see a few crystal tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"That has nothing to do with it" he couldn't believe she was doubting herself, not for the first time he wished he could take that doubt away. He tilted her chin gently, more gently than someone who'd drunk a third of a bottle of scotch should be able to and made sure she was paying attention "You, Temperance Brennan are the single most beautiful and intelligent woman I know. I'd say you're the most beautiful woman in the world, but I know we'd just end up arguing."

"Yes we would, because in order for you to say I'm the most beautiful woman in the world you would have to have met every woman in the world and that's impossible." He tried not to laugh as she gestured around with her arms, something she rarely did when she was sober.

"Well it doesn't matter because you never need to doubt whether or not you are attractive or whether or not you're beautiful" He was admitting more than he ever would have if he'd been sober, but there was a chance that one or both of them wouldn't even remember the current conversation and if they did chances are it would be a little bit fuzzy.

"Beauty is subjective Booth" It was as if the thought had suddenly occurred to her and she wondered if it would chance his answer.

"Yes it is" he agreed "And subjectively I would have to say that you are both attractive and beautiful and a whole list of other things but I don't want your ego getting too big."

"Oh okay" she fell silent for a moment a goofy expression on her face one Booth could vaguely reconcile as her thinking face "If you think I'm attractive then why won't you make love to me?"

"It's not that I don't want to Bones, I do. But us making love is going to be special, and not the result of a drunken request"

"Oh... you're such a romantic" Her head rolled onto his shoulder as she spoke.

"So you've said. And Bones, I think it's time for bed" Somehow he managed to heave himself off the couch and pull her up too and they stumbled haphazardly to his bedroom. Once she was tucked into bed he turned to head out of the room thinking she was asleep and wishing he could stay and watch but knowing she'd kick his butt if he did.

"Where are you going?" she asked groggily.

"Couch"

"Don't be stupid, this is your bed" He knew she was right, the bed was certainly big enough for both of them and it wouldn't be the first time they'd shared a bed, and the one in the circus trailer had been much smaller. Yet he wasn't sure his self control could survive a night in bed next to her. But in the end it was easier to give in to Temperance Brennan.

He hadn't expected her to still be there when he woke up, expecting to hear a lame excuse about needing to get home because she had work to do or something. But there she was, curled against his chest still sleeping peacefully. He didn't even try to get up despite his protesting bladder. His fingers twisted in her hair letting the strands slip between his fingers and fall back onto his chest. Then suddenly she was smiling up at him and they were both climbing out of bed still in clothes from the night before.

Later, they found their way back to his couch each with a steaming mug of coffee that they hoped would ease their churning stomachs, yet knew instinctively would not. They sat in silence neither wanting to shatter their fragile comfort from the slowly receding hangovers. Suddenly though Brennan spoke.

"I meant what I said last night" He didn't bother being shocked, he knew Bones was full of surprises.

"So did I" he agreed.

"Good, then you can teach me how to break the laws of physics, because I really would like to know" Booth groaned, some things never changed, but it looked like lots of things did too and Booth would take the old with the new any day if it meant making love to Temperance Brennan


End file.
